My Little Pony:FIM The Mystery of the Moon Kingdom
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: What happens when a old villain returns and a beautiful kingdom returns? A adventure that will determine the fate of Equestria. Get ready for plot twists and make sure to look for Maya from my other fanfic. I do not own mlp, Hasbro does. R/R and take it easy on me. I also accept OCs so tell me if you want one in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A/N Hi this WTHeckamiwatching but you can call me What The Heck. So this is one of the first stories to tie in to Maya The Dimensional Traveler. I will of course tell you if it doesn't. I can add any ocs. I will introduce moon ponies so you can be a moon pony so that's that. To the story.

A long time ago, 1,000 years ago, Princess Luna started to be resentful of her sister, Princess Celestia. Then, a mysterious builder, named Moon star, made a beautiful hidden city for her. Luna then made ponies that were in love with her night thus making her no longer resentful. During that time, it was peaceful. After every night of work, Luna would go see the villagers and they would bow and have a feast.

After 3 months of good peace, Princess Celestia thought that the builder was evil, thinking the the moon town was the making of a threat after finding out. She put him in a prison that nopony could get out, the Starswirl comet. But before she put him in, he quickly banished the city to the Abyss between dimensions.

When Luna found out what happened to her city, she felt betrayed, thinking that Celestia was responsible thus resulting in her being more resentful then ever. This lead to the Fall of the Balance of Day and Night, The Banishment of Nightmare Moon, and The Rise of Harmony. After the Rise of Harmony, Luna forgot about the city, thinking that it was because she became jealous, not that she felt betrayed. That is, until the builder returns and the city resurfaces.

Twilight is an average pony at heart in a more than strange body. Being an alicorn is hard especially when you want to go shopping, reading, or even standing perfectly still(she found out the hard way). The only thing special today was that the Starswirl Comet (discovered by you guessed who) was flying over Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle was getting already. She was ready for the picnic with her friends including but not limited to Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

Twilight passed by two special ponies who were talking very loudly (or arguing depending on who you ask). One had a cutie mark with what looks like a dimensional portal while the other had a cutie mark with a book showing orion. The one with the cutie mark of a portal had a navy blue coat and a cyan mane and tail while the other had a cyan coat with a pink mane and tail. Twilight decided not to bother with them.

Twilight finally made it to the park and sat down. Her friends were looking at the sky for it was night. The comet zoomed across the sky. Then without warning, the Comet exploded.

A/N What will happen to Twilight and her friends? Will we ever know what happened to the comet? Who were those two ponies that Twilight saw? Will they play an important role in this story? Why am I asking so many questions? R/R and follow for me to do more of this story. Remember, you can add an oc. Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**A/N Hope you guys like this. I will update a story once a week unless I feel like I want to update more or not at all. My oc is Starlight Comettail. She is a moon pony but you will see her later. Let's see what happens now.**

Twilight was panicking. "The comet wasn't supposed to do that! Why did it do that? That's the end of the Starswirl comet! I will never see it again!" she said hanging her head down. Then, she saw a piece of the comet go into the everfree forest. "oh my gosh" said Pinkie Pie "that comet just went like boom and then a whole bunch of pieces of pie... Oops I meant comet went everywhere." said Pinkie Pie, looking at a piece of pie.

"Come on girls, let's go see the piece of comet that is in the everfree forest!" said Twilight who talked after Pinkie Pie ate the piece of pie. They didn't have to go far to find a crater. When they looked inside, they gasped.

Inside was a pegasus with a dark blue coat and a Lyra-like mane. His cutie mark was a moon with a star on it. He was standing up and looking like he was insane. He laughed manically before he said, "I'm FREEEEE! xlaughx NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! NOT EVEN CELESTIA!" and then before anyone could do anything, His cutie mark shimmered and he said, "The Great and Powerful MOON STAR!" and he was gone after a beam of light shot out.

"I've only known one pony who would say that!" said Rarity.  
"It can't be..." said Twilight  
"But it must be..." said Rainbow Dash  
"The one..."said Applejack  
"And only..." said Fluttershy  
"TRIXIE!" said Pinkie Pie. "I GUESSED IT RIGHT!"

**A/N Could Trixie be the one behind this? I still need Ocs. Anyway. Bye for now**.


	3. 100 view special

Hey guys I just wanted to say if we get to_** 100 views,**_ I will do a my little pony beginning story. Thanks to every one. Bye for now. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
**A/N I would like to say thanks to nicranger for being the first person to give me an oc and I'll be sure to put the oc in later. Anyway, to the story.**

Before they were able to think what had just happened at Twilight's castle, they got a letter from what Twilight thought was Princess Celestia. It said,  
Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,  
Oh my gosh, I am writing my first letter. Isn't this exciting!  
Oh yeah. Back on topic. Please come to the castle right away. There is something I need to tell you.  
From,  
Your highness,  
Princess Luna  
Twilight was worried. There must be something wrong if Princess Celestia couldn't write to her. She dismissed the thought about the pony she saw and went on her way with her friends. "Oh my gosh." said Pinkie Pie. "That pony must have had something to do with that song that I heard of called September (you should listen to it)." All of the ponies looked at her and then did the look that said that's just Pinkie being Pinkie. "That pony was very powerful," said Rarity. " all of the unicorns probably felt it."

All of the ponies fell silent when they reached the station. On the station was Princess Luna with a special guest. She had a light blue coat that wasn't as light as her mane that had a few stripes of white. Her cutie mark was a wand crossed with a moon. She had a blue hat and cape with stars on it.

It was the one and only...TRIXIE!

"TRIXIE?!" said the mane six in surprise. "Well if it isn't Princess Twilight Sparkle and her unique friends." said Trixie. "Well, I guess I am apart of your group now."

"GROUP!?" said the main six. "Well, let's go into the castle shall we." said Princess Luna. "I have a lot of questions and the help of a special friendship to do it."

**A/N so Trixie's apart of the group. Who knows what will happen**


	5. Thank you

**Hello Guys. Thanks for helping us make it to 100 views! The next special story is if we get 10 different reviews and 5 favorites. The special story is partly made by you guys! You give me an oc and details and then I will make you the story. This is My little pony ocs since that's what my channel is all about. Thank you for the views and don't forget to be awesome.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N I would like to say thanks to Star-Cee Purity101 for giving me not one but 2 ocs. Anyway, to the story.**

Luna sat in her sister's throne and looked down on the ponies. "I don't understand how Tia can stand so tall and yet not have the ponies yell for her to listen." said Luna. "Princess Luna, Where's your sister?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "She is in Haywaii. She will be back next month. But that's not the reason why I have called you." Luna paused before continuing.

"I used to have a kingdom of my own. It was called the Moon empire. It was made by an evil builder named Moon Star. He gave it to me as a gift but when he was banished to Starswirl comet, he put my kingdom in the Abyss between dimensions. But Starswirl comet has blown up, he has been released and now the moon empire has returned..."

"Sorry to interrupt you Princess but we saw him and he said he was the Great and Powerful Moon Star." said Rainbow Dash. "Ah I see. Moon ponies are only loyal to me. They look like they are possessed by Discord but at night, they are normal ponies but they look extra lovely. They will not side with Moon Star. If they live in fear though, the world will never love my night again for they control nightmares."

She looked at Trixie and then said, "Trixie is half moon pony, half unicorn which means she may look like a normal unicorn but look at here cutie mark. It has a moon and star. Even if their cutie mark has nothing to do with the night, they have a moon or star somewhere. It's something special about them. Trixie, what do you know about Moon Star?"

**A/N Thank you guys for the support and don't forget to be awesome.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Twilight thought about Trixie in a whole new way. Her family fought Moon Star's family in the kingdom which usually ended up in his family winning because he created the kingdom which made her family peasants. Her mother was a moon pony and her dad, a unicorn and they moved to ponyville. They lived many years because of a eternity spell. Her dad eventually died from a rare disease that kills every pony even with eternity spells. Trixie was the youngest in the family and tried to make a living in the magic business.

It made sense to Twilight now why she was being mean to her. She needed to make money. Now, they were going to the Moon Empire.

When they reached it, they saw a grey pony. She had a comet as her cutie mark and stars on her mane and tail. "Are you a moon pony?" asked Twilight. "Yes. My name is Starlight Comettail. Welcome to the Moon Empire." Everything was grey in the town. "It has more color at night." said Starlight. "Oh by the way, if you want a hotel, we have one."

"Starlight, you need to improve your attitude and improve your saying." said Pinkie Pie. Starlight almost immediately brightened up. "How about this." Then she said happily, "Welcome everypony to the Moon Empire. Be sure to see us at night!" "Now that's what I am talking about!" said Pinkie.

A little while later, it was night and the town was filled with excitement and color. Starlight went from grey to color. Her coat was cyan blue and her mane and tail had a stripe down the middle that was orange with yellow stars. On the outer sides was cyan blue. She really did represent the Moon Empire at it's finest.

Then, the partying outside stopped. Everypony bowed towards someone in the middle.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ponies were surprised to see Luna standing in the middle of the crowd. She said, "Do not bow before me, oh humble villagers. I am fine if we just feast like it was Nightmare Night." All of the villagers got up and were getting ready for the feast. One pony that had a yellow coat and a pink mane and tail but his eyes were icy blue and his cutie mark was a star with ice on it gave the princess a necklace that was made out of blue flowers.

During the feast, the ponies listened carefully as Luna said, "Those ponies at the end of the table are my friends. Treat them well." Luna pointed at the mane 6 and smiled. The ponies now crowded around Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

Luna left saying she needed to deal with something at Canterlot (Rarity thought it had something to do with Blueblood). The ponies now treated the ponies like celebrities, having them sleep in a special house just for Luna. When Twilight was in bed, she couldn't help thinking about Moon Star. She knew that he was not a moon pony, but maybe a half moon pony. The last thing she thought was is there anypony more powerful than Princess Celestia other than Moon Star? If so, they would have to seek him out.

Twilight had a horrible dream. It showed Luna had taken over and was angry. Then, a pony silhouette that was a pegasus ruling over Equestria. He then enslaved all of the ponies and Twilight saw another pony silhouette of a pony on the ground defeated. It was also a pegasus. Then, the last thing Twilight saw was a silhouette of two ponies. One with a cloak on with the hood up and his cutie mark was only visible. The other had a mane and tail that looked like fire and the cutie mark was also visible. But before she could see the cutie marks, she woke up.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Sorry for the Wait. School stuff. Anyway, to the story**

Twilight woke up saying "Ugh!" Luckily, her friends didn't hear her. She heard partying still outside. She breathed heavily until she calmed down. "It was just a dream." she said still panting. Then she heard the door open. "Princess Twilight!" Twilight heard a familiar voice through the covers that she hid under because she thought it was an evil pony. Twilight came out and the pony sighed. It was Starlight. "Are you alright?" she asked whispering. "Yes, I am. I just had a nightmare." answered Twilight.

Starlight took Twilight out of the room so that she could describe the nightmare to her. Starlight listened intensely before saying, "That wasn't a dream, but a prophesy. It has another meaning." Then, Twilight asked, "Can you lead me to a library?"

Starlight lead her to a small 2-story building. The moon pony at the front desk asked, "Starlight, it's late. Can't you let Twilight Rest?" "Mom, she had a bad prophesy. She asked me to bring her here." said Starlight. Starlight's mom rolled her eyes and then went back to her book. "What are you thinking, Twilight?" asked Starlight. "I think that the pegasus that was ruling over Equestria was Moon Star. That pony I saw in the cloak and the one with the fire-like mane must be the ponies able to defeat him!"

"Good thinking!" said Starlight, already knowing what book Twilight was looking for. "Found it!" said Twilight. They both took a look at the book. It was a magenta colored cover with the title in black ink that said "Prophesies from the Moon Empire." Twilight quickly looked through the book but found nothing on Moon Star. Twilight closed the book hard. She was angry.

Just as she was about to put the book away, Starlight said, "Look! A page fell out." Twilight looked at the page. Starlight looked confused. She had looked through that book a thousand times and never saw that page before. "This page is just a bunch of jumbled up letters. I can't read it." said Twilight in disappointment. "Wait! That is Moon language. Only moon ponies can read it." said Starlight before she read the page.

"To save the Moon empire from Moon Star, ask a crippled Pegasus filly for advice, which is silly. Instead, of advice though, she will tell you about a mare who is really nice. Go to the Mare's house and you will find her playing with a mouse. Ask her to show you her brother so kind and dear and ask him to hike with very much cheer. You shall look at the stick that can bend and hike to the tree and you will be very lively but then look at the other end."

Twilight wrote it all down. Right at the end, the same ponies that Twilight saw fighting came into the library. The one with the navy blue coat and cyan mane said "It's no use, Katie. We can't save the Moon empire." "But we aren't going to give up, Maya. Remember, we can't go home until we are done fighting evil." said the one with the cyan coat and pink mane who Twilight assumed was Katie. "Hey, you guys." said Starlight. "We found out how to save our kingdom!" She immediately caught their attention. "REALLY!" They asked excitedly. "Yep. We know how to defeat Moon Star!" said Twilight.

"Well, my name is Katie and this is my friend, Maya. She is a dimensional traveler!" said the Cyan pony. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and this is my new-found moon pony friend, Starlight Comettail." Twilight saw that Maya and Katie were about to bow but she said quickly "You don't have to bow. I don't want to feel to different." "Well, what did you find out." said Maya.

Starlight read the riddle out loud and then said "According to this, Ponyville is where you will find all of them." Twilight was confused. Then she thought out loud, "Who doesn't know how to fly in Ponyville that is a filly." and then to her surprise, all of her friends including the mane 6 that sneaked in said "Scootaloo!"

**A/N So, I am putting my first 2 ocs. So, who is Scootaloo's new friend? Tune in next week.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N I am putting in the first 2 ocs in this chapter. WOOHOO! By the way, Star-Cee Purity101 is the owner of the two ocs. I would like to say thanks to her and sorry if I don't get the personalities right.**

As they walked to the train station, they were talking to Maya and Katie who told them who they were and what they were doing (for the explaination, read Maya the Dimensional Traveler). "I can't believe we are leaving one of the most beautiful places in Equestria." said Rarity, whining as usual. "That's what you said when we left the Crystal Empire." said Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes.

They finally made it to Ponyville. It took them one minute which was faster than usual (Because Pinkie Pie said, "Run faster! Run! Run! Run!" for the entire ride) but it still felt like it took forever. They finally ran all the way to The Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse where Scootaloo now took residence. They knocked at the door. "Oh hey Rainbow Dash and Friends. What are you guys doing at my house?" she said, trying not to loose her cool.

"Have you got any advice about saving something like...Your house?" said Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo could barely keep in her excitement. Rainbow Dash asking her for advice. She shook her head. "Nope, but I met a new friend!" said Scootaloo excitedly. "Who is it?" asked Maya. "Oh, she is the pegasus filly down the road. Her name is Star-Cee Purity. She is going to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is a bit sarcastic but fun to play with. She lives with her brother there." "Quick!" said Katie. "Let's go see her."

"Sooooo... Who wants to talk to her." asked Fluttershy. "Maya will. She speaks sarcasm." giggled Katie which earned her a death stare from Maya. "Yeah, and it's not like we're sarcastic at all." said Rainbow Dash in her sarcastic voice. They finally agreed it would be Twilight. Twilight went up to Star-Cee who had a bright red coat with half of her mane yellow and the other half was white that were braided together and had brown eyes, black glasses, and a sunflower in her hair(who was playing with a mouse) and said "Excuse me, Star-Cee, I heard of you through Scootaloo and I was wondering if you could show me to your brother." Star-Cee looked up and said "You mean Bass Rush?" "Yes!" said Twilight. "Well, he's inside the house. Don't know why he would be anywhere else if I was here." she said sarcastically. Twilight smiled.

When they knocked on the door, an older unicorn with a dark red coat with a grey and white mane braid in to dreadlocks and brown eyes with a gray tornado cutie mark answered the door. "Yes?" he said. "Hi. We were wondering if we could play." said Twilight with the ponies grinning on cue. "Well, I did find a weird natural stick that is very hard but can bend in half without breaking. Want to see?" he asked before getting the stick. "Wow. That came from a Hard Bend Tree named for the exact same reason." said Twilight after studying the stick.

After the long and stressful hike to the tree and back, the ponies read the document again. "What does "You will be very lively but then look at it at the other end" mean?" asked Twilight. Just then, they got a letter from Celestia who returned that said to come to Canterlot right away!

**A/N Wow. That was a work out. Hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to be awesome.**


	11. Chapter 9

Twilight and the rest came out along with Starlight Comettail. To their surprise, in front of the train was MOON STAR! He laughed a little bit before saying " I will get my revenge! *laugh* I will revenge my captor, my betrayer!" "You will not revenge anyone, Moon Star" said Twilight.

Just then, Starlight shot a beam of magic at Moon Star (Because she is half moon pony, half unicorn) but missed when Moon Star flew only to have Rainbow Dash pounce on him. He then teleported the same way last time and pounced on Fluttershy. Twilight levitated him off of Fluttershy only to have him teleport on top of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie then pulled out her party cannon and shot it right at Moon Star. He then used a beam and shot it at Applejack only to have her levitated by Starlight. He then turned in to a mist and avoided all of the attacks.

"WAIT!" said Twilight. She then came to the mist and levitated it. She then used a magical spell that deactivates all un-unicorn magic. That made him turn back in to a pony and then was pounced on by Applejack. He was trapped.

"GUYSSSSS!" said two voices that were familiar and the other two not. They turned around to see Katie and Maya with two other ponies. One was an alicorn with red snake like eyes and his coat was black with some red with a cutie mark of a scythe while the other was also an alicorn with a mane and tail that looks like fire and a dark red coat with the cutie mark of a phoenix. She has a pink jacket. "You've got the wrong guy!" said the one with the black and red coat. "Isn't this Moon Star?" said Twilight. "Yes but he was framed. This is the real Moon Star. He is not the one that did it!" said the alicorn with the dark red coat. "Can someone explain what is going on?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Look," said Katie. "This Moon Star made the kingdom but someone was able to look like him and do evil deeds but the real Moon Star was the one who was trapped inside the comet. Sure, he looked evil and insane but what if you were trapped in a comet, thinking about who framed you for 1,002 years, you would go insane too." They all looked at Moon Star and then Applejack got off of him.

Moon Star slid out and said "You should have come here sooner, Firebird. I thought that they were on his side." "Sorry!" said the alicorn with the dark red coat and pink jacket apologetically.

"So, Maya, how did you solve the riddle?" said Twilight. "Well, the riddle said that you are lively, right? Well, when it said look at it on the other end, it meant what is the opposite of lively. The opposite of lively is deadly. This alicorn here," said Maya pointing at the alicorn with the coat that is black and red "This is Death's son, Dark Reaper. The other alicorn is his friend, Firebird. She is half pony, half phoenix, half Jeff the Killer, and half Slenderman meaning that she is very lively. Both of them live forever. Dark here is almost as old as time itself and Firebird, we don't know." "I'll never tell!" said Firebird. Then Dark gave Firebird a look and then she said "I'm 15."

"So, who is the real culprit?" said Twilight. Dark Reaper was the first to answer. "We don't know. All we know is that his real name is Star Streak. He is probably in a different form though." Moon Star was the next say something. "I did banish the kingdom to banish Star Streak but I finally realized that that was a part of his plan: To have Nightmare Moon conquer and when he came back, he would defeat her and conquer. But by then, it was too late. When the kingdom returned, so did he and his plans were foiled. He probably already has a new plan though."

**A/N Thanks to Nicranger, WhiteFreak and Firebird for the ocs. I really will have fun with them. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"So, how do we defeat the fake Moon Star?" asked Twilight. "Well, we first need to get one more player. Powerful, unique, and will probably help when he finds out it's us." said Dark. "Rage." said Firebird. "Who?" asked Rainbow Dash. "Of course!" said Pinkie Pie. "Rage's full name is Rage Quit. My old Granny Pie said this song." Pinkie started to sing. *cue random song* "There are 2 ponies. Two deadly, lively ponies. They were against each other until they met him-. They fought and fought and fought some more until they met an interesting pony-. A pony with a brown mane with a red streak and a cyan coat and blue eye-s. Rage Quit! He taught them how to be friends. By the end of the day, they were best friends and they had fun! But when jobs got in the way he said... "If you need me, knock at my door on this pattern." Let's all do the pattern!" sang Pinkie Pie as Firebird and Dark joined in with the pattern. The three said, "Up up down down left right left right B A Start."

All of the ponies were confused except for Dark, Firebird and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie went up to a door and did the pattern. "Here's what we say!" said Pinkie Pie. "You first knock on the upper portion of the door two times, then you knock on the down portion two times. Then we do the pattern left right left right and then we say a pony name that begins with B and one that begins with A and then we will say start."

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally, after walking to his house, they stopped in front of a house. The house wasn't too detailed but it was a house. "Let's see what we get if we do the pattern on this door. I hope I get invisibility just like in the games!" said Pinkie Pie "No Pinkie, dear! It's hard enough to find you now!" said Rarity. "Ohhh, darn." said Pinkie Pie.

Finally, they did the pattern: Up,Up,down,down, left, right, left, right, Blossomforth, Applejack, Start! A pegasus answered the door. He had a cyan coat and a brown mane with a red streak down the middle. He looked surprised to see 6 ponies but then he saw Firebird and Dark and looked relieved. "Hey Rage! How's it doing in the cul-" The pegasus put his hoove over Firebird's mouth. He whispered in to Firebird's and Dark's ears and said, "That's for another story." He then backed away and said, "Who are these, ponies?" "These are the Mane 6." said Dark. Now, Rage looked at them in disbelief and muttered something under his breath.

"What do you need me for?" said Rage. "Come on, Rage! YOU AREN'T YOURSELF AND YOU KNOW IT!" said Dark, making himself look like his father, Death. Rage looked angry for a second and then calmed down, not wanting to hurt his friends. Firebird looked at Dark and then said, "Rage, the moon empire has returned. These ponies are here to save it and protect dreams. You don't want PTSD to give you nightmares about... You know." She then whispered, "Snowy." The pegasus stared in to space and then said in a lighter tone of voice, "Where do we start?"

XXXXXXX

It was dawn by the time we reached the station to the Moon Empire. Starlight said, "Thank goodness you're here! There is something wrong." "What is it, Star!" said Rage Quit. "Rage. W-what a surprise. To tell you what is wrong, you have to see." Starlight looked after seeing Rage Quit. She lead them to a large poster that had Princess Luna on it. The light started to shine on it. Everypony gasped. It was the same shape as Princess Luna but the colors were of Princess Celestia. "That's not all!" said Starlight as she pointed to the city. Every single poster with Luna on it was the same as the big poster. "Who did this, Star?" said Rage. "I d-don't know!"


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I have struck a deal with WhiteFreak, the one who put in Rage Quit. If you want to learn more about Rage and why he is who he is, check out WhiteFreak's story called My Little Pony: The After Years. It is awesome. It follows the infamous son of Twilight, Midnight Sparkle, as he finds out why his mane glows and who wants to kill him. If you want to learn a bit more about Rage, you have to read his other story that only has the trailer right now. Thank you my loyal followers! Now, on to the story!**

It wasn't long before the moon ponies noticed. "Oh No! Celestia still hates us! Let's fight her. Mob her. Stop her torment. Who's with me?" said a moon pony. They all nodded and they started chanting words of fighting. "Oh No! Spike send a letter!"

XXXXXXX

At the Castle, Celestia had just gotten up, gotten some hot beverage, and sat down on the sofa and watch a show with her horn. Soon she got a letter. It said: Dear Princess Celestia, Moon Ponies have seen pictures of Luna that turned in to you. They think it's your fault. DON'T, I REPEAT, DON'T LET LUNA ON THE BALCONY! From, framed Moon Star. "Good Morning, Sister." Celestia jerked her head around and put the letter in the fire. "Good morning, Luna." Celestia panicked. "Tia, I'm going on the balcony to see my kingdom." Celestia ran into action and blocked the way. "NO!" "Tia, please. Why can't I go on the balcony?" Celestia thought fast and then got a bright idea. "Have you heard of The Simponies?" "No! I haven't." "Then it's time you catch up on what you've missed." Celestia made a giant projection and the "TV" said "EVERY. SIMPONIES. EVER. Marathon." Luna sat down as she watched the first episode.

Celestia sighed as she sat down. She knew that this wouldn't keep her happy for long.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Empire, Twilight and friends and Dark, Firebird, and Rage were washing the paint off of the last poster. Starlight told the moon ponies to calm down and that it wasn't Celestia who did it, so they began washing the paint off. "I think we're done." said Dark. Firebird and Rage nodded in approval. Firebird said, "This was a part of Star Streak's pl-" Firebird didn't even finish before he saw a pony.

His mane was pink and his coat was yellow and his eyes were icy blue. Twilight realized it was the pony who gave Luna the flowers. One thing was that he wasn't washing Luna's face. He was painting it to look like Celestia! "Hey!" said Rainbow Dash, Dark, Firebird and Rage. Rage was the first to attack the pony. "What are you doing" said Rage. "It's not my fault!" said the pony. Immediately, he transformed. Now, Rage was on top of a changeling. "The Changeling queen was banished. How could you be here when you can't feed on love?" "Please! I've never eaten love. I'm a good changeling. Luna would've banished me by now if I weren't!" said the frightened changeling. "Please explain why you are painting the poster then."

The changeling sighed. "My name is Star Streak. I'm a good changeling. I came here to be saved by Luna. She let me live here. Then, I met this cute filly. She was sad and she was nine. I wanted to help her because she had a hard life like she was orphan until her uncle bought her and he made her into a slave so I wanted to help her, but then, she forced me to do evil things and she wants-" "Not another word, Star!" said filly's voice behind them. They turned around to see a filly that had an off-white coat and a mane and tail that is black and the mane looks like snowdrop's and mint-colored eyes. She had an amulet that was in the shape of her cutie mark which was a wilted rosebud with a moon in the background.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Star Streak, oh Star Streak, I thought I could trust you." "I'm sorry, Rosebudd. I just-" "No! No buts or I justs. You didn't follow my instructions. You shall be punished." The changeling got out of Rage's grip and changed to look like Star Streak, herself. She stood in front of Rosebudd. "Too bad you must die now. You were a pretty good henchman. Say goodbye, Star Streak!" The unicorn empowered her horn and then pointed it at Star Streak. A beam of white colored light came out and went towards Star. Star Streak closed her eyes and covered her face as though that would help.

Star Streak fell backwards while waiting for a pain beyond imagine. She was unconscious. Rosebudd gasped. Around Star Streak was a red force field. The ponies turned around to see that Dark had made the force field. Firebird then threw blades at Rosebudd. Rosebudd put up a shield that looked like a rose. She got pushed back a bit. "You fools! With this amulet, survive any attack you have!" said Rosebudd.

Star Streak woke up. Twilight was looking over her. "Am I dead?" asked Star. Twilight shook her head. "What does Rosebudd's amulet do?" asked Twilight. "The amulet is special. The amulet enhances your special talent. Unfortunately, for her, she is able to make protection with it." Twilight looked up at Canterlot. She wondered how Celestia was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Canterlot, Celestia was having her own problems. "Sister! The episode is over and it's a commercial break! Why can't I look out!" said an angry Luna. Celestia was sweating. Luna started jumping until... "Oh sister! The other episode came on." Luna looked at Celestia, suspiciously and then sat on the couch again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Moon Empire, Rosebudd blew a fuse and started attacking more viciously. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO SEE YOUR PARENTS DIE!" said Rosebudd as she threw bits of buildings and hard rocks that pounded and hit the force field. "I...can't...hold it...much longer!" yelled Dark. "...TO SEE EVERYPONY GET GOOD PARENTS WHILE NOPONY WANT'S YOU!" Firebird teleported behind Rosebudd only to be hit with a giant building. After being hit, she burned into flames. "FIRE!" said all of the ponies except for Maya, Katie, and Dark. "GET OUT OF THE FORCEFIELD, NOW!" Yelled Dark. The ponies were obedient and went out behind the forcefield.

"TO HAVE AN UNCLE WHO ADOPTS YOU BUT TREATS YOU LIKE A SLAVE!" Yelled Rosebudd as she threw the statue of Luna. It hit the force field and made it shatter. As it shattered, Dark was doing his special ability: Aura Soul. He turned into his first stage. A cloak went over him and his scythe was attached to a chain. He threw his scythe which was only deflected by a shield made out of water.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy watched as what was left of Firebird was ashes. Then, light came off of it and the light was in the form of a bird, a phoenix. While still in flames, the phoenix transformed in to an alicorn shape. Then, it flew around with light and shot a beam at Rosebudd. She screamed in agony as the beam hit her.

While Rosebudd was distracted by Firebird, Dark went in to his second stage of his Aura Soul. He turned in to a big bone dragon. Rosebudd turned and used a ray of frost on the dragon only to have it absorbed by the dragon and used the same attack except more powerful.

Katie and Maya watched as all of this was taking place. "Looks like I've failed my mission, Katie. I'm not going to fight anything because I'm useless." said Maya. Katie nodded. Then, they looked around. The Mane 6 were surrounding them. "You are not useless." said Twilight. Maya and Katie watched as the Mane 6 lit up. The power of friendship was illuminating off of them. Twilight watched as the Power made the shape of what their elements looked like. Just then, a beam of light went towards Maya.

Meanwhile, Dark the bone dragon absorbed a shield that Rosebudd just put up. The dragon then used the power to put a shield around himself. He then breathed fire at her. All was still. That is, until a beaten Rosebudd blew another fuse and threw Water fire at Dark. The dark then unleashed his final stage, Juggernaut stage! Half Dragon and Half knight, he absorbed Rosebudd's water fire and threw it at her. At the same time, Firebird threw knives at Rosebudd. Rosebudd made a evaporating force field, stopping all attacks. Dark tried absorbing the field but it didn't work.

Rosebudd laughed as she hit both Firebird and Dark with something they couldn't deflect. "You guys think you can defeat me?! Well, I don't really want the Moon Kingdom. I want Equestria. Equestria is hard to take over for a filly, so, I needed another power. The power is a mystery called the Mystery of the Moon Kingdom. I couldn't find it but it seems this amulet is good enough for me if I can defeat the famous Dark Reaper, I can defeat Celestia." "NO! YOU CAN'T!"


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rosebudd looked as she saw 4 figures. The first two were Maya and Katie. The other two looked unfamiliar.

Twilight gasped. "It's Starswirled the Bearded and Clover the Clever!"

The two ponies looked determined and then, disappeared to show Maya and Katie in clothes. Maya was in armor that shined like the stars equipped with a sword while Katie wore a cloak that looked like the same that Clover was wearing.

Maya took out the sword and charged at Rosebudd. Rosebudd turned as if to hear something. What she saw, was amazing. The pony looked half robot and half pony. His coat was neon blue and his mane was black with teal on top. He looked as though he was an earth pony at one time due to the wings looking more metal than organic. The pony had the cutie mark of the ghost recon future soldier skull. He shot at Rosebudd but Rosebudd deflected it with her amulet only to be struck by Maya. The sword didn't hurt her but pummeled her to the ground.

The six ponies, Dark, Firebird, Maya, Katie, Rage Quit, and the new pony gathered around Rosebudd.

"Nice to see you again, Arch Angel." said Dark.

"You too, Dark." said Arch Angel.

"Time to take this stupid amulet off!" said Rage Quit, taking off the amulet and throwing it over near Star Streak.

"You guys are foolish to defeat me! I am going to get back at you! Just you wait!" Said the struggling Rosebudd.

"Wait for what?" said a voice.

Behind, was Princess Luna in her full glory. There was something unusual about her. Her body looked transparent and had stars just like her mane. Her mane was put in a hair band with jewels. Her crown was gone and her necklace was full of stars.

"Wow." said Arch. "You look beautiful, Luna."

"Haven't I ever told you, Arch, that this is the way I used to look before the Moon Empire vanished?" Said Luna, giggling.

"Awww!" said Katie, realizing why they both said that.

Maya sighed. She hated romance.

"Look at you, Maya and Katie." said Celestia, landing. "You, Maya, are wearing the armor of Starswirled the Bearded and his sword, and you, Katie, are wearing the cloak of Clover the Clever. It'll help you in your travels."

"Now, Rosebudd!" said Luna. "You are going to spend the rest of your life in prison. This is going to take a while to rebuild."

"I will take her, Luna." said Arch, flying Rosebudd away.

Twilight noticed that Star Streak was picking up the amulet carefully. Star sighed a sigh of relief.

"So, Star Streak, what is the magic of that is in the Moon Empire?" asked Celestia.

"Rosebudd had it right under her nose, quite literally. This amulet is the Amulet of the Moon Crystal. There is only one moon crystal in existence and this amulet holds it. I found the Amulet and tried to keep it safe." said Star.

"Why did you start serving Rosebudd?" asked Starlight.

"She looked cute and helpless when I started. By the time I found out her true personality, it was too late. I had promised to serve her. I only at least tried to keep the amulet safe."

"So that's why you told us that is enhances your special talent." said Twilight.

"Now you can give it to anyone you want." said Star, giving it to Twilight.

Twilight took a long time to choose until she said, "Let's give it to Maya."

"That's a great idea." said Luna.

Twilight gave it to Maya and said, "To remember us by. Thank you for saving us. We will always remember you."

All of a sudden, Maya and Katie shimmered and then, Celestia said, "It's time for them to go."

All of the ponies waved as Maya and Katie vanished from sight. As Twilight thought of all of the things that happened the last few days, she thought about how this has turned out to be the best few days she's ever had. The last thought she thought about before she fell asleep in the arms of Starlight, was how she would always love her many friends, dimensional, and beyond.

**The End!**

**A/N *Sniff sniff* It's sad to leave this story behind. It's been fun. I'm going to miss it. But, all good things come to an end. Good luck, my friends.**


End file.
